Just Friends
by yukiero
Summary: Maybe being friends is just enough to contain the feelings that one feels. Yes, maybe it could.


**Author's Note:** This story is somehow similar to a story that I like. I can't help but write it in this version. Hope you like it. I don't** own** the **whole idea** only some of it.

* * *

Nami let out a sigh as she looks at the boy in front of her, it's middle in the night and his sitting there. He's sitting on her door step, and in the state of drunkenness. The first button of his shirt is open that leaves his tie hanging and the sleeve is rolled up to his elbow; his wearing black pants. She almost hit him; almost. How many times did he always ended up drank in her door step? She totally lost count, all she knew that every time this happened something is up. It would be either he feels lonely or something is troubling him. Sensing that the door had opened; the boy look up to see his best friend looking at him in irritation.

"Nami," he smiled in his drunken state. "Hehehe.. How did you get in my house?"

"This is my house stupid," Nami said as he pulls his arm to make him stand. "Seriously Luffy, how do you always end up in my door step when you're drunk?"

Luffy is not in the state of answering any questions right now. Nami help him walk inside her house, her sister is away right now so she's alone. She let him sit on the couch and went to the kitchen to get some water to wash him and prepare some fresh clothes. Returning to the boy he is already lying on the couch on the brink of falling asleep. Nami did not mind at all, it's better that his asleep so that she could do her job faster. She sighs in satisfaction after cleaning up the boy.

"Oi, Luffy" Nami shakes him. "Wake up. You need to change."

"Mi..Am.." that's all the answers she got from the sleeping boy.

Is that a name of some girl? Completely losing her patient she smacks his face and completely waking up the boy.

"What?!" he sat up in attention with his eyes still red due to sleepiness. "I'm awake."

"You better be," she stands up and hand him some clothes. Having this kind of situation over and over again she always put away some clothes for him ready for use. "Change your clothes you look horrible."

"Fine," he accepted the clothes and change while his friend disappears to the kitchen.

She prepares something hot for him to eat to completely wash away the alcohol. She wonders if he always forget that his not tolerant to alcohol and always ended up drunk in a couple of shots. After she's done cooking she called him to eat. She watches him in silent as he slowly devours the food in front of him and put away the dishes when his finish.

"Nami, can I sleep in your bed?" Luffy ask as he observe her putting the dishes on the sink.

"No," she sharply answers. "I'm not sharing my bed to you tonight."

It's always like this, every time he ends up on her door step her bed always ended up stolen by him. She doesn't mind sleeping with him since they grow up together.

"Ow, come on," he whined. "I always sleep on your bed."

"I know," she leaves the dishes for a moment and look at him. "This time you're sleeping on the couch."

"Mean," he whined but he is not the type who will stop not until he gets what he wants. "I don't want to sleep in the couch, it's cold."

"Stop being a spoiled brat," Nami said irritated. "You're in my house."

She went back to finish her dishes. He keeps making those whining sounds as his head rested on the table. The sounds itself irritates her. He really knows what button to push to make her do what he wants.

"Fine," she said defeated. "In that case tell me what's wrong with you lately."

Nami just look at Luffy as he literally jump on her bed and snuggles her pillow.

"You know why don't you just live here?" Nami ask sarcastically. "Since you've already invade my privacy."

"Really?" Luffy ask her fully believing what she said. "I can?"

Nami just rolled her eyes and lay beside her friend.

"Are you going to tell me now?" Nami ask as she makes herself comfortable and turn the light off. "Why did you drink again?"

"Nothing," he turns on his side.

"Is it that girl again?" she guessed. She notices her friend twitch at that question. "Seriously, just who is that girl? You won't tell me"

"She's the greatest I have ever met," he proudly announces. "She's kind and I like her hair."

This time it's Nami who twitch after hearing those words. This past months Luffy keeps talking about this certain girl but Nami don't have an idea who could it be. There was silent as Nami thought.

"Then you better stop doing this," Nami said, breaking the silent.

"What?" she could hear his voice beside her.

"Ending up drunk and sleeping on my bed," her voice cold as she answers. "Since you're going to have a girlfriend."

She was answered by silence. She knows that his not sleeping yet, probably his just listening to her.

"She might get jealous," she continues on. "And I might not be always here."

"Why?" his sounds alarmed. "Are you dying?"

"No stupid," Nami answers sharply. "I mean if I have a boyfriend, he will not allow such thing as this."

"You're right," he agrees. "But you don't have one so I can still sleep with you."

"Whatever, just go to sleep," Nami rolls her eyes. "We still have class tomorrow."

She doesn't know what to do to him. Every time she's around him she's drag down to his pace. But somehow she's happy that he whenever his drunk he end up in her house and got to spend some time with him. They are in college and they can't spend time together as much as they did during their high school. She looks at the direction where he is laying, she imagines him laying there with his eyes close and his mouth open slightly. She remembers the girl he had been talking about, how that girl would often cook for him or help him.

'I cook for you too,' she thought.

The only difference between that girl and her is that her relationship with him can only remain as a friend, nothing more. But it's more like a babysitter in her point of view if she considers all the babysitting she has done. He only sees her as his friend and somehow it made her sad but she likes it that way other than unable to stay by his side.

"I just hope you notice but I guess this enough," she whispers. She move closer to him and snuggles on his side. 'Yes this is enough.'

* * *

**Author's Note:** Well, that's all folks. Hope you enjoy reading it. I've been thinking about writing a multiple chapter. I wonder if I can do it. Anyway, there is no harm in trying. Hahaha…


End file.
